Un lycée pas comme les autres
by clammoustache
Summary: Luffy après c'être encore fait renvoyait d'un lycée , atterris dans un lycée très différent des autres . Et qui est cette personne qui l'intrigue tant ? LawLu
1. un nouveau depart

**Attention ! Tous ceux qui sont a cheval sur l'orthographe je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette fanfic , je suis dyslexique et j'ai beaucoup de mal avec l'orthographe .**

-Monkey D Luffy ?

Je hochais la tête alors que Edward Newgate le directeur de mon nouveau lycée me détaillais . Il me donnas mon emplois du temps et me fit sortir de son bureau . Je regardais ma feuille , a cette heure si je devais avoir Physique avec un certain Crocodile . Je souris et me dirigeais rapidement vers l'endroit indiquer . Je tournais a l'angle d'un couloir quand je me cogna contre quelque chose , signe que je venais de percuter quelqu'un . Je réussis a ne pas tomber en arrière et regardais la personne que j'avais bousculer . Il devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus que moi , avait les cheveux noir et porter un bonnet de fourrure tacheter de noir . Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et était aussi assez beau .

-Désoler . Dis je en lui souriant .

Il me jeta un regard lasser et repartit sans aucune parole . Je le regardais partir jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse puis me dirigeais vers la salle . Arriver devant je toquais a la porte et attendit qu'on me réponde , comme la réponse ne venait pas je m'autorisa a ouvrir . A peine la porte ouverte tout les regards ce tournèrent vers moi , je n'étais pas gêner , de toute façon je ne l'était jamais . Le professeur ce tourna vers moi et je fut étonné de le voir fumer en pleine classe .

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Me demanda t'il d'une vois grave .

Je n'aimais pas trop sa manière de me parler mais je me retint de lui répondre , hors de question que je soit encore virer de mon lycée , Ace et Shanks seraient trop deçu .

-Je suis nouveau . répondis je sans trop de conviction .

-Va t'assoir a coté de Roronoa et contente toi de te taire .

Je me tournais vers la classe attendant que l'élève en question me fasse un signe , mais rien ne se passa et je restais planter la comme un idiot . Au final une fille rousse me désigna un gars au cheveux vert qui dormait au fond de la classe . Je remercie la fille d'un grand sourire et me dirigeais vers la place libre a coter du vert . Je pense que le bruit de ma chaise du le réveillait car dés que je m'assied ,il releva la tête et me m'interrogea du regard .

-Monkey D Luffy , nouveau . Répondis je avec mon éternelle sourire .

Je le regardais a mon tour et fut surpris de découvrir trois sabres attacher a sa ceinture . Décidément ce lycée n'était pas comme les autres entre le prof fumeur et le droit de se balader avec des armes …

Le cour passa assez vite , avec Zoro nous parlions de tout et de rien , il me parlais de ses ambitions (devenir le plus grand sabreur du monde) et moi je lui parlais de mon plus grand rêve : devenir le roi de tout les pirates qui existait en ce monde . Au début je crus qu'il allait se moquer de mon rêve comme tout les autres l'avait fait mais il se contenta de me faire un sourire sincère , ce sourire qui marqua le début de notre amitié . Je vit notre prof nous lancer quelques regards exaspéraient mais il ne dit rien .

La sonnerie résonna enfin , je fonçais dehors suivit par Zoro et alors qu'on s'apprêtaient a nous diriger vers la prochaine heure de cour nous fûmes aborder par quelques personnes . Ils étaient tous de la classe et disaient vouloir faire connaissance avec moi . Les présentation furent vite faite :

_La rousse qui m'avait aider se nommait Nami .

_Une autres fille avec un air mystérieux Robin .

_Un menteur au nez plus long que la normal s'appelait Usopp .

_Un homme a femme blond et cuisinier s'appelait Sanji .

_Un intello qui avait sauter des classes : Chopper

_Un mec extra maigre . Brook .

_Et enfin le pro en mécanique Franky .

Avec ma nouvelle bande nous nous dirigions vers le prochain cour quand je remarquais que tout les élèves me suivait du regard .

-Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ? Demandais je en faisant des grimaces au regard que je trouvais trop curieux .

Je vis Sanji et Nami s'interrogeaient du regard .

-Nous n'avons pas l'habitude des nouveaux c'est tout . Me répondit Nami d'un ton qui me disais qu'elle mentait .

Je ne dis rien et continuais a marcher me promettant que je découvrirais ce qui ne tournais pas rond avec ce lycée .

Nous entrons enfin en classe et je me placer a coter du blond . Comme a mon habitude je n'écoutais rien au cour et réfléchissais , je ne savais pas pourquoi mais le brun que j'avais bousculé en cherchant la classe m'intriguais et je voulais le revoir . J'eus soudainement une contraction au ventre .

-J'ai faimmmm .

Je vis les autres et le prof se tournaient vers moi et je me rendis soudainement compte que j'avais parler a haute voix et un peu trop fort . Jinbei (le prof) fronça les sourcils .

-Pour faire passer ta faim tu vas venir corriger cette exercice . Fit il d'une voix agacer et autoritaire

Je regardais le tableau et n'y comprit rien .

-Mais j'ai faim . Gémis je d'une petite voix .

Il haussa un sourcil .

-Ou est le problème ?

Je le regardais sans comprendre , étais je le seul qui n'arrivais pas a réfléchir quand j'avais faim ? Il me regarda soupira puis repris son cour . La sonnerie retentit et encore une fois je fus le premier dehors . C'était l'heure du déjeuner et je comptait bien allait manger maintenant . Je fis part de mon obsession a mes amis et tous furent d'accord . Nous entrons dans la cantine et nous nous installons , je regardais tristement mon assiette , elle n'était pas assez pleine et je sentait que j'allais encore avoir faim après . J'avalais en quelque bouchaient son contenue et me tourner vers Nami qui avait fait la grave erreur de s'assoir a coter de moi .

-La bas ! De l'argent ! Criais je en désignant un endroit au hasard du doigt .

Nami se tourna vers l'endroit designait avec des étoiles dans les yeux .

-Ou sa ? Dit elle en inspectant la zone du regard .

Au bout d'un moment ce rendant compte qu'elle avait était roulée elle se tourna doucement vers moi avec une expression très flippante . Je déglutis difficilement , je n'avais peut être pas choisis la bonne cible après tout . Son regard passa de son assiette qui c'était vidée le temps qu'elle ce soit tourner et a moi . Sans vraiment comprendre comment je fus assommé par son poing qui s'abattit sur ma tête .

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assommer par son coup mais quand je me suis réveillé il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la cour , j'en déduit que les cours avait repris ou qu'ils c'était arrêtés . Je me mit a observer l'infirmerie en espérant voir quelqu'un qui pourrait me renseigner mais elle semblait très vide . J'attendis quelque instant puis n'y tenant plus je me levais pour sortir . Au moment ou j'allais franchir la porte quelqu'un de l'autre côté entra et je me reçu pour la deuxième fois de la journée un coup dans la tête . Je lançais un regard mauvais a celui qui avait ouvert avant de me rendre compte de qui il s'agissait . Alors qu'il me regardait en fronçant les sourcils visiblement un peu surpris de me revoir la , je le dévisageais mais pas de doute c'était bien le même lycéen que j'avais bousculé ce matin .

-Salut ! Lui dis je avec un sourire .

Il me tendit une feuille et je la pris sans la lire .

-Tu peux partir . Me dit il assez froidement .

Je me renfrogner en constatent qu'il ne m'avait pas répondu . Néanmoins ce genre de froideur ne faisait aucun effet sur moi . Il tourna les talons mais je le retint par le bras .

-Et attend ! Sa fait deux fois qu'ont se voient et je ne connais même pas ton nom .

Il se retourna et se défis de mon emprise d'un mouvement brusque et puissant .

-Je n'ai aucune raison de te le dire .

-Dit le moi ! Dis je en me surprenant moi même , car je n'avais pas l'habitude de donner des ordres ou d'être si ferme .

L'atmosphère changea soudainement et je commençais a regrettait ma dernière phrase .

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Dit il menaçant .

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux . J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi j'avais tant insister mais la raison ne me venais pas .

-Trafalgar on a besoin de toi . Fit une voix féminine dans l'autre pièce .

Je lui lançais un grand sourire content d'avoir pu connaître son nom : Trafalgar … je ne l'oublierais pas . Je partis en courant et en riant , j'avais du rêver mais il m'a semblais voir un léger sourire sur son visage avant que je parte Je constatais que les cours était finis et me dirigeais vers la sortit , je passais devant le bureau du directeur et entendit des éclats de voix . Je n'etais pas curieux et je n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à que j'entende mon nom . Discrètement je m'approchais de la porte .

-Luffy a t'il découvert son don ? Fit une voix d'homme qui m'etait inconnue .

Je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant de quoi il parlait . Je voulais entrais et réclamer des explications mais mon instinct me disais que je ferais mieux de me taire .

-Non ! Et il lui faudra plus d'une journée pour le découvrir . Cette fois je reconnu la voix du directeur .

-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?

-On ne peut pas , il serait en état de choc et tu sais très bien que tout les élèves de cette établissement ont découverts leur don par eux même .

Je réfléchis essayant de comprendre de quoi il parlais mais j'avais beau chercher rien ne me venait à l'esprit . Je restais coller a la porte essayant d'en apprendre plus mais la discutions tournait désormais autours des finances du lycée .

Je rentrais chez moi avec pleins de questions que je poserais surement demain a mes nouveaux compagnons .


	2. Question et défis

**Petite note : Je n'arrive pas a faire le caractère de Hancock désolé …**

Le réveil sonna et je me réveillais en sursaut , mécontent d'avoir étais interrompus pendant le fabuleux rêve que je faisais .

Je sortis de mon lit pourtant si confortable , m'habillais et descendis dans la cuisine ou Shanks était déjà partit et avait déposé mon déjeuner sur la table . Je m'assied et commençais a manger - ou plutôt a engloutir - tout se qui se trouvait sur la table .

Un bruit a l'étage m'interrompis et je vis Ace descendre a toute vitesse visiblement en retard surement du a une de ses crises qui font qu'il s'endort n'importe ou a n'importe quel moment . Malgré son retard il s'arrêta devant moi , me souhaita une bonne journée et se pencha pour m'embrasser sur le front , puis il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé .

Je souris pour moi , seul , dans la cuisine , Ace était mon modèle et je l'adorais plus que tout . Je n'imaginais pas ma vie si il venait a mourir , je secouais vivement la tête suite a ma penser , c'était stupide de penser sa , de toute façon il ne mourra pas . Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la rue , mon sourire toujours gravait sur mon visage . Au final je suis arrivé en retard . En essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer j'entrais dans l'enceinte du lycée , malheureusement il faut croire que la chance n'était pas de mon coter aujourd'hui car je me sentis partir en arrière . Attraper par Bellamy le surveillant . Je me débâtis mais rien a faire j'étais coincer .

-Alors comme sa on a un retardataire ? Fit il d'une voix qui me donna des frissons .

Je secouais négativement la tête , il soupira et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal .

Je sortis du bureau du principal une demi-heure plus tard après m'être fait sermonner . D'un pas lent je me dirigeais vers le lieux ou je devais avoir cour . En y allant je passais devant l'infirmerie et jetais un coup d'œil a la plaquette sur la porte .

Docteur Kureha

Assistant : Chopper & Trafalgar Law

Mon sourire s'élargis en voyant le nom du second assistant . Je restais quelques secondes à contempler comme un idiot la plaquette puis je me remis en marche . J'arrivais enfin devant la porte de la classe et contempla mon emplois du temps :

Français . Professeur : Boa Hancock

Je soupirais puis entrais sans frapper , je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte alors que la prof me regardait furieuse . Je la détaillais , elle était belle mais je m'en fichais un peu .

-Qui es tu pour oser entrer sans permission ? Fit elle d'une voix froide .

Je lui tendis mon billet de retard elle le regarda et reportât son attention sur moi .

-Très bien . Fit elle sur le même ton .

Je lui prit la main et la serrais comme si je disais bonjours a quelqu'un .

-Enchanter Hancock ! Lui dis je avec un grand sourire comme ci on se connaissais depuis longtemps .

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle tomba par terre a genoux en répétant des choses incompréhensible comme:''épouse moi Luffy'' ou encore ''nous passerons la vie ensemble'' . Je penchais la tête sur le coter pas sur de bien comprendre .

-Assied toi ou tu veux . Me dit elle d'une voix douce et heureuse .

Je me tournais vers la classe et remarquais que il n'y avait que la moitié de la classe ou j'étais hier , l'autre moitié des élèves était d'une autre classe apparemment de niveau supérieure . Je voulus m'assoir a coter de Zoro mais il était assis a coter de Chopper et c'étaient les seul que je connaissais . Je fis rapidement le tour , remarquant que les garçons me regardaient avec un regard plein de fureurs et de jalousie . Je ne compris pas pourquoi et n'y fis pas attention continuant une inspection rapide de la classe . Je m'arrêtais sur un regard froid et avec peu d'expression . Avec un sourire je me dirigeais vers Law qui était assis au fond de la classe . Je m'assied a coter de lui pendant que Hancock répétait que j'étais trop loin d'elle . Je lançais un sourire a Trafalgar qui se contenta de me détaillais comme ci il ne m'avait jamais vu .

-Trafalgar Law . Dis je avec une pointe de malice dans ma voix .

A ma grande déception il ne semblait pas étonné de voir que je savais son nom entier , a croire qu'il savait que j'allais le découvrir aujourd'hui . Il ne me répondit pas mais continua néanmoins de me regardait .

Je sortis de la classe de français en râlant . Hancock avait passer l'heure a me parler ou a rester prés de moi m'empêchant de me concentrer sur mon voisin si étrange et si intriguant . Je me dirigeais vers le prochain cour pendant que Chopper surveillait Zoro qui avait faillit se perdre déjà deux fois .

Je fus extrêmement content de retrouver ma bande d'amis . Nous entrons et je m'assied a coter de Robin .

-Alors Luffy , que ce passe t'il ? Me demanda t'elle de sa voix toujours mystérieuse .

Je m'apprêtais a lui répondre que je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlais avant de me rappeler les paroles de Nami la veille :

«On ne peut rien cacher a Robin pense y »

Je soupirais et décidais de lui en parler , après tout c'était mon amie et je pouvais lui faire confiance .

-Il y a un garçon qui m'intrigue . Je voudrais en savoir plus sur lui , enfin tu vois faire copain-copain mais il ne me répond pas et reste froid avec moi et sa m'énerve .

Elle me fit un petit sourire et me dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas , Law peut se montrer froid mais je sais que avec un peu d'effort tu arriveras a voir son coter positif .

Je haussais pensivement la tête avant de me rendre compte de sa phrase et de tombais de ma chaise sous le coup de la surprise . Même si Nami m'avait prévenu que Robin savait beaucoup de chose je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'elle sache l'identité de la personne de laquelle je parlais .

Je me relevais devant son regard amuser .

-Tu as des yeux et des oreilles partout pour savoir sa ? Lui demandais je en souriant .

-Possible . Me dit elle toujours avec son air mystérieux qui m'envoyais de gros doute même si je savais que faire pousser des yeux et des oreille était impossible .

-Luffy ! Ne me vole pas de la nourriture ! Cria Ussop dans mes oreilles .

Je me mis a bouder et a essayer de voler de la nourriture dans l'assiette de mes voisins .

-Mais la cuisine de Sanji est tellement bonne . Dis je .

-Comment tu peux dire sa alors que tu l'englouti sans la savourer ?! Me dit le blond alors que j'approchais ma main de l'assiette du sabreur pour lui prendre son contenu .

Zoro me lança un regard noir avant de dégainer un sabre et le planter dans la terre a coter de ma main . Je reculais vivement sous le coup de la surprise . Puis je me mis a regarder les autres tables autour de nous . Sanji nous avait préparé un repas nous avons donc mangés dans la cour au lieux du réfectoire . Je me tournais vers Robin pour lui demandais quelque chose mais elle fut vivement tirée en arrière par un homme . Je bondis sur mes pieds alors que mon verre d'eau se renversait sur mon poing droit et regardais Crocodile qui tenait fermement Robin en la regardant avec un regard menaçant .

-Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me mentir ? Lui dit il d'une voix froide .

Robin soutint son regard quelques instants avant de baisser la tête . Crocodile resserra sa poigne plus fermement et se dirigea vers un bâtiment trainant derrière lui la brune qui essayait de se débattre . En vain .

Je ressentis une immense colère , de quel droit se permettait il de traiter Robin comme sa ?

-Arrête toi ! Criais je d'une voix ferme alors que les autres lycéens se tournaient vers moi .

Crocodile s'arrêtât alors que Robin me regardait terrifié , comme si je venais de faire une énorme erreur . Mais je me fichais bien de savoir quel serai les conséquences de mon acte , je ne voyais qu'une chose : Robin en train de se faire emmener contre son gré . Et je voulais l'aider même si pour sa je devais être renvoyé et perdre une nouvelle fois mes amis .

La voix moqueuse du professeur me ramena a la réalité :

-Comme si un minus comme toi pouvait m'ordonner quelque chose .

Il se retourna et repartit trainant Robin qui se débattait encore plus . Aveuglais par la haine je lançais un coup de poing dans sa direction sachant très bien qu'il ne l'atteindrait pas . Sans que je comprenne pourquoi mon bras s'étira et je frappais Crocodile au milieux du dos .

Il lâcha Robin et tomba en avant pendant que mon bras revenait a la normal . Je regardais mon bras incrédule pendant que les autres me regardaient comme ci frapper Crocodile allait me couter la vie .

-Joli coup Mugiwara . Me fit une voix dans mon dos qui m'étais assez familière pour que je la reconnaisse .

Je levais les yeux sur Trafalgar , je voulais lui répondre , lui demander des explications . Mais alors que j'allais parler mon corps se paralysa et se fut comme si je brulais de l'intérieure . Je tombais à genoux et m'évanouis tellement la douleur était forte .

Doucement je me réveillais ou plutôt je restais les yeux fermais incapable de les ouvrir , j'avais des courbatures partout et je ne me rappelais de rien .

-Que lui est il arrivé ? Fit la voix de Shanks a coter de moi .

Je voulu ouvrir les yeux mais je n'y arrivais pas . Je voulais comprendre pourquoi j'étais la , allongeais dans un lit avec des gens qui s'inquiétaient autour .

-Le corps de Luffy n'a pas supportait le brusque changement et le fait d'être élastique . D'après Law son corps aurait rejeté son don et sa a du être douloureux . Dit cette fois la voix du directeur .

-Mais comment a t'il pu frapper Crocodile alors qu'il est de type Logia ? Demanda la voix de Shanks

Logia ? C'est quoi ?

-D'après ses amis son poing était mouillé .

Je ne comprit rien . De quoi parlaient ils ? Et quel don ? Grâce a un immense effort je réussis à ouvrir les yeux . Ma vision était flou mais je reconnu les murs de l'infirmerie . Shanks se pencha vers moi dés qu'il s'aperçut de mon réveil .

-Sa va ? Demanda t'il inquiet .

Je le regardais sans comprendre .

-Pourquoi je suis ici ?

Il fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec le directeur avant de me demander :

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Je hochais négativement la tête .

-Tu tes évanouis du a une chute pendant ton repas . Intervint le directeur .

Je savais qu'il mentait mais je ne dit rien . De toute façon je trouverais ce qu'il me cache . Shanks alla dans la première partit de l'infirmerie , je l'entendis parler avec quelqu'un puis il revint et me dit :

-Il reste une heure de cour mais je préfère que tu rentre . J'ai demandé a Law de te raccompagner .

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas rentrer seule ?

Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas rentrer avec Trafalgar mais d'habitude Shanks n'était pas si protecteur .

-C'est juste au cas ou tu t'évanouirais a nouveau . Me dit il en souriant .

Encore un mensonge . Je commençais a en avoir marre . Le roux me fit un petit signe puis partit suivit du directeur . Je restais assis un moment puis me levais et me dirigea vers la sortit ou Trafalgar m'attendait adosser a un mur . Je lui sourit .

-On y va . Dis je en partant sans attendre sa réponse .

Nous passons dans la cour , la , tout les lycéens présent tournèrent la tête vers moi et me fixèrent . Dés que je croisais un regard la personne tournais la tête , on évité mon regard et on m'éviter tout court , les gens s'écartaient pour nous laissé passer .

Plus loin au fond de la cour un lycéen au cheveux rouge me regardait passer avec un air moqueur qui me fit un peu penser a Trafalgar . Il était le seul a ne pas éviter mon regard .

-Sa va Luffy ? Fit la voix de Nami m'obligeant a rompre le lien entre le roux et moi .

Je me tournais vers elle en souriant .

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas Shanks veut juste que je rentre me reposer .

Elle jeta un regard a Trafalgar puis m'interrogea du regard .

-Il m'accompagne au cas ou si je me rendort . Lui répondis je simplement espérant qu'elle comprenne que pour moi m'endormir était comme m'évanouir .

Elle regarda Trafalgar avec méfiance puis repartit . Je sortis de lycée suivit de Law qui gardait toujours le silence . Nous marchons un moment en silence puis n'y tenant plus je l'appelais :

-Eh Traffy ?

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils apparemment il n'appréciait pas trop son surnom .

-Ne m'appelle pas comme sa . Me dit il fermement .

Je ne fis pas attention a sa dernière phrase et m'arrêtais , il s'arrêtât et me regarda dans les yeux attendant des explications .

-C'est quoi cette histoire de don ? Pourquoi je me suis évanouis ? Et explique moi ce truc bizarre d'élasticité que mon corps rejette . Demandais je d'un coup même si je savais qu'il allait faire comme tout les autres : me mentir .

-Pourquoi tu le demande a moi ?

Je le regardais , surprit qu'il n'essaye pas de me mentir , c'était bien le premier .

-Parce que je veux savoir et tu es le seul qui peut me répondre sans chercher a me mentir . Dis je alors qu'il se retournait et continuait a marcher .

Je courus et le rattrapé par le bras .

-Attend répond moi !

Il s'arrêtât et je buttait contre son dos .

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre . Dit il froidement avant de se retourner avec un sourire limite sadique sur le visage et de continuait . Je vais te mettre au défis Mugiwara : tu as deux mois pour trouver les réponses au questions que tu te pose .

-Et si j'y arrive je reçois quoi ? Demandais je , sachant déjà que j'allais accepter le défie .

Il se pencha un peu .

-Je te donnerais le meilleure cadeau que tu n'es jamais eu .

Dans ma tête j'imaginais déjà une montagne de viande .

-Par contre si tu n'y arrive pas , tu devras quitter ce lycée . Dit il avant de se remettre en route .

Je réfléchis un seconde et le rattrapais encore une fois .

-J'accepte ! Dis je avec un large sourire et sur de moi .

Je vis un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage puis on reprit la route jusqu'à chez moi .

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :D

Je pense poster la suite la semaine prochaine .


End file.
